I can't Change
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a gay seventeen year old, is forced to move with his family to American after his mothers failed attempts to cure him. Alfred Jones, who has always been accepted by his family and friends, tries to show the Brit that he's not sick or wrong after all.
1. Chapter 1

Our story takes place 20,000 feet above the Atlantic on an American bound plane. Arthur rested his head against the window and willed himself not to cry as he silently said goodbye to his home and most importantly his life.

"Cheer up, love! You're going to love America." His mother chirped beside him, a bright smile on her face and a book in her lap. She was a middle aged woman with a slight frame, much like her son's. "You'll make so many new friends; maybe find a nice girl even." The thought made the blonds stomach turn unpleasantly. The women started to ramble on about how _'wonderful'_ and _'exciting'_ it was going to be living in the states.

A redhead with eyes that matched Arthur's turned around in his seat. "Why would he find a girlfriend? You know he's a fag." The words seemed to slip out of his mouth so easy, like It wasn't something hurtful just the truth.

Arthur quickly masked the hurt look and replaced it with a scowl, just like always, while his mother's face paled. "Shut up! Do you ever think before you open your mouth?" He spat and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Alistair you turn around and sit down this instant. We've got another three hours on this plane; even you can behave for that long." She hissed and her hands gripped the book tightly. The redhead rolled his eyes. "I was just saying that if you-ow!" He was cut off by an elbow jabbed into his side.

Dylan, a dirty blond of very few words, sent his brother a look that clearly said enough was enough. Slowly Alistair sat back down not wanting his mother or youngest brother to cause a scene over a couple of words.

Once again Arthur stared out the window, sadly watching the view of the sky passing him by. He pretended not to hear his mother's angry mutterings. "I do not have a gay son." She whispered unknowing breaking her youngest child's heart.

The last three hours of the trip were uncomfortable and awkward. The petite mother acting like not a thing in the world was wrong while he three boys pretended not to care.

Little did Arthur Kirkland know that his luck was about to change for the better this time. Somewhere in Pennsylvania Alfred F. Jones was watching a group of movers unload a large truck full of furniture into the empty house next to his.

**A/N: Thank you so for reading, this is the first chapter story I've written in a long time (sorry it's short) so I hope it's not too awful. I'll try and update every couple of days with longer chapters if I get some positive reviews. It's rated T right now but the rating will probably go up as the story progresses. And again thank you! Reviews would be much appreciated, seeing as how I'm terrified this chapter was a fail. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you still spying on the new neighbors?" Matthew asked while Alfred stared out his bedroom window. Long ago he'd discovered that it was possible to see right into the neighbor's backyard and other parts of the house from his window.

"I'm not spying!" He quickly defended himself, pulling the curtains shut in the process. "I was observing from afar. There's a big difference, Mattie." Matthew frowned but took a seat down on the bed and folded his arms across his chest.

"What did you observe about them, anything out of the ordinary?" The new family next door seemed normal enough. There were three boys, a mom, and two cars. A large fence separating the two backyards and a couple lawn ornaments out front. "Well…they all look about our age." It was clear that Alfred was trying to contain his excitement. "I bet they'll go to our school too. Maybe they'll even been a couple of the same classes!" It was a thrilling idea. The high school hadn't had any new students for at least a few years.

Matthew sighed and got back off the bed. "One of them has caught your attention huh?" Alfred blushed and gave this brother a look of fake annoyance. "Please, I doubt any of them could keep up with the hero, Mattie. You should know that by now."

"I'm going to my room; if you want to borrow my binoculars for better observations just let me know." He ducked just in time to watch a pillow fly over his head. He laughed and dashed out of the room, leaving his brother in a frazzled state.

The blond American grabbed his cell phone scrolled around until he found somebody to text. He needed to get his mind off the new neighbors. Knowing his luck they wouldn't be interesting or even remotely fun. After a couple sent messages he let himself fall back onto the bed, one hand under his head and the other still gripping the phone.

It was currently Friday, which meant Alfred either had two whole days to introduce himself to them or he had two whole days to wait until he seen them at school. Which of course was a maybe at best; there was no way he could be sure that he'd see them there or not.

"Hmm, there has to be a way." Alfred thought to himself, letting the phone drop back down to the bed. He didn't know why he felt it was so important but something was pulling him towards that house. He had a fairly good idea that it was the short blond that had spent nearly two hours trying to rearrange his room.

"So, do you two have a good day at school?" Mr. Jones asked with a smile much like Alfred's spread across his face. At times it was hard to tell the two apart, same blue eyes and bright grins. "You've still got that football game this Friday right, Al?" He sat his fork down and turned to Matthew. "And Hockey practice starts in a couple weeks, you ready?"

Sports had always played a big role in the Jones family. It was normal for their week to be packed with practices and games. "It was a good day!" Alfred nodded, helping himself to another serving of chicken. "Mhm, home game this time though." Alfred paused hesitantly, forgetting about his dinner for a minute. "Have you had a chance to meet the family next door yet?" He asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

Matthew smirked while Mrs. Jones' interest sparked. "I don't think you're fathers gotten a chance to meet them yet, but I'm sure the opportunity will come. Don't you think, David?" The man sent his wife a loving smile before taking a sip of his lemonade. "Of course, maybe we'll have a cookout and invite them."

Matthew found this to be a perfect chance to put his thoughts in. "Yeah, I know Alfred's been really interested in them. He's been upstairs watching them since he got home." His brother sent him a cold look before their mother cleared her throat.

"What do you mean he was upstairs watching the neighbors?" Mr. Jones asked warily. "Al, you're not spying on the neighbors again are you? You know that's probably why the last ones moved out."

"I wasn't spying! I was just…observing." He couldn't understand what the big deal was. Okay yeah, it was a little creepy but last time it was just because they were weird. This time there wasn't something a little more pressing.

Matthew pushed his plate away, singling that he was finished. "I think he likes one of the boys." Alfred huffed, a light blush covering his cheeks. "And I think Mattie flunked his history test today." The taller blond informed everyone at the table.

Their parents sent each other knowing looks. "Alright, that's enough you two. It's okay if Alfred is interested in the boys next door." Mr. Jones shrugged. Alfred had to fight the urge to correct his father. It was just one boy, not all of them. What did his parents take him for? "But you can't be spying on them, Al. They won't like you if they think you're creepy."

"And Matt you know we don't mind if you don't pass all of your tests but you need to let us know. Those things are important."

The boys mumbled in collective agreement before helping their mom clear the table. Yes, the Jones seemed like the prefect All-American family. For them the fact that their sons liked other boys wasn't anything out of the normal.

They supported them in everything they did, school, sports, and relationships. They believed full heartedly that their boys were perfectly normal teenagers. The Jones loved their children unconditionally.

After dinner the two headed upstairs, Alfred intent on letting his brother have it. "What the hell, Mattie!?" He asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. "You made it sound like I'm some kind of pervert who likes to watch the people next door."

Matthew rolled his eyes and made his way back into his brother room. "And you made it sound like I wasn't planning on telling them about my history test." Of course even prefect families are not all that perfect.

"Well you shouldn't have said I was watching! Besides it was hardly that at all. It was more…I was just curious is all!" Alfred flushed; he wasn't even sure why he was getting so worked up over it.

"Then don't be spying on people!" Matthew didn't really care one way or the other. He just couldn't pass up a chance to get under Alfred skin. The both sighed again and sat down on the bed.

The silence grew along with the awkwardness and before Matthew realized it he was pulling back the curtains. Alfred stayed quite as he glanced between the open window and the shorter teen.

"What do you think they're like?" He asked, peering into the neighbor's window. Alfred shrugged but thought about the question. "Don't know, haven't met them yet."

From Alfred's window they had a clear view of a bedroom, a backyard, and the kitchen. In the yard the only thing that could be seen was the lights from fireflies. The kitchen was empty except for the soft glowing of a night light. But upstairs in the newly arranged bedroom sat a boy around their age.

His hair was a dull shade of blond and stuck up in odd angles. He was small but it looked natural, definitely not the sports type. He chewed on the end of his pen before scribbling something down.

Alfred and Matthew watched for a couple more minutes before the Canadian quickly shut the curtains. "This is too weird!" He shook his head and hopped up off the bed. "I'm going to bed. I don't care if you stalk the neighbors but I don't want any part in it!" Matthew stormed off, closing the door behind him.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost nine. He knew he should probably start getting ready for bed. Alfred glanced out the window one more time before smiling to himself and leaving to take his nightly shower.

**I know it's not much longer then the first chapter but when I have a little more to work with I figured they'd get longer. Thank for the reviews, they mean a lot. I'll be on the look out for more mistakes! But I do tend to miss a lot of the coma rules. Anyway if you have any ideas or thoughts feel free to leave them in the reviews! **


End file.
